Prelude to dusk
by Rattigan
Summary: Adventure set in the Final Fantasy world of vana'diel.
1. An introduction

An Introduction

The few sickly trees and large mountains of southern gustaburg made kimalla a lot less uncomfortable than it should. Being a Mithra she was supposed to have grown up in the middle of the forests of windurst or their ancestral home of Elshimo Island. That was a life that she never knew though. She was born and raised in Bastok the homeland of the Humes and Galka. The only time she had ever been to Windurst was to bury her Grandmother. She had never even seen a map of Elshimo let alone set foot on it. So she was at home here with the Minewoks and Technology that only the humes and Galka could provide.

Her family had come over to Bastok to aid the other races during the time of the Great War. Her Grandmother had been a respected fighter and leader. Following the Pacification of the Yagudo she led a contingent of Mithra and Tarutaru to bastok to help fight the beastman menace here. Kimalla's mother had fought in the war as well. Although she was a strong and agile warrior she was wounded by an Goblin in the Valkurnum dunes. That was where she looked after by her future husband, Kimallas father. Whenever Kimalla asked why they never moved back to Windurst her mother replied, "Because it will never be the same, the death has tainted it." So she grew up in Bastok.

Now at the age of 19 Kimalla was moving out into the world. She has become one of the Adventurers that explore around Vana'diel. Helping people and keeping back the tide of beastmen. Well that was the theory anyway but at present she was still wandering round South Gustaburg killing Hornets and saplings.

"When are we going to do something decent? I mean we're a lean mean fighting team. Surely we could do something better than this!" The complaint came from the teams resident Hume, Rowan, as he pointed at the now dead body of the Vulture they had just killed. Rowan was a fairly beefy hume. Just shy of 6ft tall and quite wide across the shoulders. He was the main warrior of the group. His suit of Bronze armour gleamed slightly in the midday sun as he put his axe onto his back. "We're supposed to be coming out here to get experience fighting as a team. Sure I've learnt somethings but when are we going to fight something...Bigger." Rowan was also known for being rash. Another child of an ex war hero he had been pushed to eminate his fathers deeds and seek out the adventuring life. His family and Kimalla's were old friends, partly why she was wearing a similiar bronze outfit to the one he was, it had been donated from that family to her.

"These things will suffice for the moment." rumbled the groups biggest member. His name was Takker although the humes called him Quiet River. A large and generally quiet Galka he had met the rest of the group only a year before. When asked why he searched out the group specifically he kept quiet. No one except the Galka really know what they remember from their previous life. He was however a grateful addition to the party. Deep and complex, he fought with his hands and could move quickly for one his size. Although he did spend much of his time in meditation and prayer he could always be counted upon when needed.

"I've heard they found a Hume who had been beaten to death by a Sapling just down from here. He was beaten black and blue...very nasty." That from an Elvaan named T'lesta. The groups healer was just taller than Rowan but a lot less bulky. She was still athlectic and as graceful as only that fair race can be. Her face was long and elegant, her eyes deep and thoughtful and her hair was long and blonde like one of the characters from the Elvaan sagas. Although she still carried the pride and arrogance of her race she was an oddity. Not many Elvaan mages could be found. This was due to San'Dorias emphasis on swordplay and combat. Beneath her usually confident exterior sat the seed of doubt and a heart of gold.

"Well if any of them try that on our hume I'll burn em up." Came the highly excitable voice of the last of them. Mugal-Stugal the Tarutaru mage. A happy go lucky Taru whose optimism was a welcome break from the troubles of the world. His family were in Bastok for a very simple reason. Supposidly humes made bad food. Mugals father was a master chief. They owned a shop just off the market district (and a cart in the mining district) and did surprisingly well. Mugal wasn't interested in making food though. Living with humes had made him ambitious. So he went with the group and helped them with his magic.

"No offense Mugal but I don't think you have the power or the ability to burn up some toast, let alone a sapling." Said Rowan as he scanned the area. "I mean you could only "just" get rocks to hit that last vulture."

"Well at least I hit it. Try aiming with your Axey-Waxy next time. Maybe then 'lesta won't have to keep sealing you up again." Retorted Mugal. The argument wasn't real, it was a sign of their friendship.The banter was always friendly and was as much a part of the group as any of the members. Althought she might not show it Kimalla was glad to have this group with her, they were good people who would look out for each other.

Kimalla walked away from the group to search for anything else that might need "dealing with." Sure all they had got was Hornets and saplings and vultures. She knew that the group could deal with more than they were currently facing. It was caution that was all. Maybe they were ready to take on...

Just as she clambered onto a rock she stopped and crouched low. As if summoned by her thoughts a large Quadev was prowling around. The Turtle like beastman was around 9ft tall. Larger than Takker. He carried a hammer in one hand and had a large brush helm on his reptilian face. He was searching for something. Turning over rocks with his feet and scanning the brush with his beady eyes. Kimalla turned round to the rest of the group to signal for the attack. The group was ready and able to take a lone Quadev, especially if they had surpise on their side. Fourtunatly takker was watching her as she scouted the area. Kimalla clenched her fist to signify quiet and made a cutting motion to indicate that a fight was at hand. Altough she was far away she knew Takker must of rumbled a warning as the group stopped talking and looked at her. Slowly they started to draw their weapons and readied their spells. All the banter and playfullness that was there a second ago dissolved as the group prepared for combat. Kimalla went to turn back round to view the Quadev when the earth moved. One second she was on the rock she had climbed onto, the next she was on the floor beside it. Whats more the rock she was previously on was moving, it was getting higher, it was standing?

"Quadev ambush." Yelled a voice back in the area of her friends. She wasn't sure who shouted. All she saw was the beaked face staring at her and the cruel look in its eyes. A brief look of Triumph gleamed before all was replaced by a glint off a sword. A large sword that was coming down fast. Kimalla focused eveything she had into moving away form the killer blow. Nothing excisted except her, the sword and the space inbetween them. Time went slower as she rolled away from the weapon. The sword hit the ground inches from her face. With agility only a mithra could possess, Kimalla jumped to her feet. Time was still crawling as the beastman swung his sword horizontally at her, aiming to cut her mid-section. Again she watched as the spartha arced towards her. The blow missed but only just as the catgirl moved back. The Quadev followed through with a blow from his shield hand that Kimalla noticed and ducked under. In one move she unsheathed her dagger and while the Turtle was still off balance she swiped upwards cutting along his forearm. A howl of pain erupted from the beaked face althought the damage was only light she knew it must have pained him. Then a new voice could be heard, harsh sounding words echoed across the dull landscape. Kimalla couldn't understand what was said but the Quadev now looked furious as it turned round to face Rowan. The party had arrived.

"Thats right you big lummox and it goes for your hatchlings too." Rowan was standing axe in hand ready to fight. With a roar the Quadev ignored Kimalla and ran at the hume, sword held high. As the weapon came down the blow was deflected by Rowans shield. Quickly he struck the thing with his axe. The weapon connected just over the Quadev's right hand thigh. It came back with green blood on it. The beast roared with a new pain as it readied itself for another blow. It never came. From behind Rowan came two large furry fists. Each capped in a halo of bronze. One connected with the face and one swung just past over the Quadevs brush helm.

A voice rasied itself over the caphony of metal and warcries. "I call upon the element of water, lend me your strength and your power, through my body you shall form, strike my enemy with your fury." A shimmer engulfed the turtleman as droplets of water turned upon him. Individual drops struck him at such speed that a green ichor oozed from the areas where they hit. Again he roared, this time more in anger than in agony. Ignoring the attacks of the other members the Quadev struck Rowan a nasty blow. A cut opened on the hume from right shoulder to just below his left ribs. This time it was the Humes turn to shout in pain. But just as soon as the blow was struck the warrior was surronded in a glowing nibmusof the light and the wounds were sealed. T'lesta was deep in concentration

As all of this unfolded Kimalla had regained her fighting stance. After the Quadev's charge to Rowan she was left quite a distance from the fight. Calmly she drew the bow from her back and knocked a wood arrow. Aiming carefully she let loose directly into the beastman. Unfourtunatly her quarry turned at the last moment and the arrow bounced from it's hard shell. It was then that she noticed the leather holder dangling by the Quadevs side. Once more she drew her dagger as she ran into the fight and aimed right for the pouches strings. In an movement that seemed too natural she cut the strings and caught the falling holder in her left hand. It felt heavy and cold in her hand. A bronze coin minted by the Yagudo lay in side.

Even as she assessed the worth of her new "possession" she was targerted for an attack. However this attack did not come form the Quadev they were fighting The world around Kimalla went white and then steadily dulled. The air from her lungs was knocked out and even though she could still breathe she felt her strength ebbing away. Turning around she saw the Quadev she first saw pointing at her and speaking in it's own intelligable language. The beast was wreathed in a haze of light similar to when T'lesta or Mugal cast a spell. Unable to speak due to the magical assualt Kimalla could only watch as the Quadev priest drew breath and cast another spell. The light around the priest intensified as it chanted and then raced along it's hammer as it pointed at it's partner. From the shouts of surprise behind her Kimalla knew that the priest had just healed the warrior turtle as T'lestia had healed Rowan.

This was it. The fighting Quadev was holding it's ground against both Rowan and Takker. T'lesta was looking exhausted already as she healed up some wounds on the Galka. Mugal was preparing another spell and even as she watched he counjered up some rocks that flew at the fighting beastman. The situation was not good. In the seconds since the wind was knocked from her, Kimalla had realised that the priest needed to be taken out or the party would not survive. However the group could not fight both the fighter and the priest at once. Even as these ideas went through her head she knew what needed to be done. Alone she stood no chance against the Quadev Priest. But if she could distract it long enough for her party to kill the warrior they might still live. With a grim detirmination in her eyes she turned and ran towards her target. The bronze dagger she held glinting in the afternoon sun.

When the warrior Quadev first struck the time in Kimallas world had slowed to a crawl. As she ran towards the priest she realised that time had gone back to its natural flow. All too soon she was beside the beastman with her dagger stabbing into it's side. More by luck than skill the retaliatory blow sailed over her head. Quickly she removed the dagger from the beasts leathery skin and struck again. However this time the blow rang off a piece of armour that looked as though it was a part of the creature before her. Off balance and unprepared Kimalla could do nothing to avoid the blow from the hammer that came for her left thigh. The blow and the pain drove the catgirl to the warm floor of the gustaburg wasteland. Again time slowed to a crawl but this time it was a whole diffrent case than before, Kimalla was helpless. In morbid fascination she watched as the quadev priest realised the situation. She watched as the hammer was raised for the killing blow. The lines in the Quadev's face became clearer and more detailed. She watched as the face before her turned from surpise to a beaked grin of victory. Calmly she saw how a glow surronded the beast, how the killing blow was readied, how the arms stopped...

Stopped?

Without thinking the dagger Kimalla carried was readied and thrust deep into the Quadevs vital areas. Green blood erupted from the wound covering the ground and Kimalla in an emerald sheen. A look of shock and pain crossed the priests face. Freed from it's paralysis the beastman staggered back and emmited a roar full of pain. eyes on Kimalla it charged again all notion of intelligence and magic gone from it's mind. Again the hammer raised for a blow. Again the blow never fell. A large furry foot suddenly sped over Kimallas right shoulder and straight into the Priests face. Even as the foot connected two fists arced in for timed blows. Smashing into the quadevs gut they left brief imprints where they struck. The look of pain was replaced with the sightless gaze that could mean only one thing. The beast may be still standing but it was dead.

A deep quiet filled the area. Even the wind seemed to stop during the moments after the fight. The body of the priest stayed erect for many seconds after the last blow was struck. It's attacking stance only wavering slightly. Then all at once the arms went limp and the light vanished from the eyes. The beast toppled over backward into the dust that was gustaburg. For a while only the call of a nearby rock lizard dared to break the silence. Kimalla turned round to face the rest of the party. Takker was stood nearest to her, his face attempting to remain impassive but his eyes betrayed him. He was pained but it would have to wait until later. Rowan stood atop the quadev fighter. He was attempting to retrieve his axe from the beastmans skull. Mogul was sitting against a rock breathing deeply, obviously exhausted. Surprisingly it was the quietiest member of the group that broke the silence.

"I...I paralysed the priest. I hope that was ok?"


	2. The Highlands

"Watch out for the..." But it was too late. Up from one of the Gorges came another Goblin. The guttural grunting coming from inside its mask taking the place of what would normally be a battle cry. Brandishing its bronze dagger it headed directly for the nearest member of the group. That was Mugal-Tugal the Taru Black mage. He was already raising his voice to cast a spell at the first target they were fighting. He never saw the new assailant arrive. His eyes widened as the dagger stabbed into his side and the pain was obvious in his voice as his casting went up a pitch. The fire he was intending to hurl at the party's original target disappeared as he staggered away from his attacker.

Almost immediately the big Galka Takker was on the Goblin thug. Fists raining down in blows that dented the Armour of the Greenskin. Although it had caught the party by surprise the new arrival seemed to be weak enough for Takker to handle alone. With an eerie calm he beat his assailant back away from the wounded mage.

Kimalla switched her attention back to their main quarry. A much stronger looking goblin than the one Takker was pounding. The fight was almost over but the Tinkerer was still a dangerous adversary. Smaller than most of the group the goblin already bled from several cuts. With a word and a motion it gestured towards Rowan and sent a flurry of water drops at him. Ducking behind his shield he managed to deflect most of the pellets but the ones that did get through cut skin. With a berserk roar he leapt at the Goblin hacking and slashing with his Spartha. The goblin was still quick and managed to deflect most of the blows with it's blade. Kimalla sprang into offense as well. Thrusting at vulnerable areas with her knife. Her blade slid in between the cracks of the Armour and came back wet. Bouncing back to avoid a return slash she paused for a second to plan her next strike. However it never came. Rowan had backed off ready to charge again when he stopped also. The tinkerer also seemed to have stopped in the fight. A slow guttural laugh coming from behind the mask of the Beastman. Kimalla watched as it reached into its bag and pulled out something spherical. Something hissing.

"IT'S GOT A BOMB." Rowan yelled as he retreated steadily. The gobbo lifted the already lit bomb into the air. He looked directly at Kimalla and laughed. Kimalla froze in fear and could do nothing but watch as he pulled his arm back, as he wound it forward and as his face exploded into flame. Suddenly the gobbo was spinning to the floor in agony the still unexploded bomb landing next to his face. A startled grunt was all that escaped his lips before the explosion tore him apart.

"WOOO. Well timed as always." Sang the high-pitched voice of Mugal. "Sorry it tookaru so long to get that last one out. You know what with the stabby wabbies and all." He smiled as he held his side against the slowly spreading red stain on his robe. The group's healer, the Elvaan T'lesta was already working to heal the wound. Faint light was spreading form her to the Taru. "So Takker you sortaru that other gobbo out?"

"Opponent Neutralized" came the Rumbling voice as he raised up the limp and battered form of the Thug.

"Right then. Search the body of the thug and the...er...bits of the Tinkerer and lets continue." Said Kimalla and with that she started searching the largest piece that was left of the now very dead tinkerer

A few hours later the party sat by a campfire near the edge of the Konstacht highlands. From here the hills stopped and a vast open desert lay before them. The Valkurnum Dunes. Theirs was not the only campfire burning here in the night. At least two other groups sat nearby. It seemed logical to camp with other travelers for safety during the dark hours. Kimalla took the time to try and clean herself up a bit. Licking her hands and smoothing her fur. She was really not looking forward to getting covered by the sand from the dunes.

The rest of the party rested and ate. Takker sat alone a few meters from the group. Eyes closed and in deep meditation. T'lesta lay on her bedroll and stared up into the night sky and Rowan and Mugal played a card game with some Taru cards that they had found. Kimalla smiled, sighed and fell back onto her sleeping bag. However as she fell back a face came into view. It startled her enough to make her call out in alarm. The face took on an element of surprise as well as it fell back out of her line of sight. Kimalla finished her fall onto her bed and immediately bounced back up and turned round to see a figure spread on the floor. A hume figure spread on the floor. A Hume figure that was laughing.

"Sorry if I gave you a bit of shock there." said the red garbed hume as he picked himself up. "The names Talorn from Bastok. Currently I'm with that sorry bunch over there." He gestured to another party of people. A group of humes and a galka who were singing loudly. "Well when I say "with" I mean that we're heading towards the same goal. Can you believe they actually prefer to sing like that rather than listen to me play." He said this with some disgust and nodded towards the harp over his shoulder.

"Well they are a bit loud but they seen happy." said Kimalla taking her hand off of her knife and offering it in welcome. "The names Kimalla. Also from Bastok. I'm with the ones behind me." She nodded her head at the rest of her group and shook Talorns hand. "So what can I do for you?"

"Erm. I feel slightly cheeky asking this but do you have a wild onion that we could have. Our resident Galka uses them in his soup. A bizarre creation but quite nice. We'll pay of course."

"Actually your in luck. We killed a gobbo earlier that had a couple on him. Shall we say 400 gill?" Kimalla smiled roguishly at him as she said this.

"200"

"350"

"300"

"Deal" and with that she handed over the onion and took the money in return. Talorn then chucked the onion out to the Galka who immediately set about peeling it.

"So what's your group up to at the moment?" said talorn as he turned back to Kimalla. He stopped for a second and looked each of the members up and down. "If you don't mind telling me of course."

"No problem." replied Kimalla as she sat back down on her bed. Talorn perched on a nearby rock. "We're heading to San'doria. We've been helping out locals in bastok for some time now. Just getting items and helping out people where they need it. You know how it goes. Ingredients for some soup or nametags from lost friends. That kind of stuff. We've also killed a fair few gobbos and Quadev as well. Keep the numbers down you know." Talorn nodded. He looked as if he had seen his share of action. "Well word seemed to get around of our deeds and before we knew it we were being asked to do stuff for Bastok itself. We've done a few missions for the senators and even a couple for Cid himself. Now they want us to visit San'doria and Windurst. Just to show our support for the alliance." She winced at this slight lie. The government also wanted them to spy on the other countries. However only Kimalla knew this. She quickly added "I think they have some jobs for us to do there." She stopped for a second and turned her face northward. Towards the harsh warmth of the dunes and the Elvaan city that lay beyond. "Besides it might be nice just to see these cities. I hear good things about them." Another few seconds of silence hung in the air. "But enough about us, what about you?"

"Me? Well me and that load of louts are of to the Dunes and Selbina. Seems the Mayor there is having some problems with beastmen. His local militia is failing and he wants some help to restore order." Just as he finished saying this a low croaky howl echoed across the highlands." The members of both groups went quiet and looked around. Rowan looked over to Kimalla and mouthed the word "Quadev".

After a few seconds of silence it was Talorn who spoke first. "Tell me what do you know of crystals?"

Kimalla turned away and fumbled around in her bag. She pulled out a Water crystal that she had found when they had killed their first quadev. "You mean elemental crystals like this." She held up the Crystal. Talorn nodded. She continued, "Well, they help make things. Armour pieces, food dishes, even potions and tables. Without them life would be pretty difficult."

"But do you know where they come from?" Talorn asked. Apart from finding them near dead things she didn't know much. Talorn must of guessed this as he continued. "No one is really sure. Some say that they are the elements themselves made physical. Some religious people believe they are the Altana's Divine tears. Many more don't know but use them anyway. Wherever they come from it seems they are linked to the life in their area. In most places crystals appear quite normally. However in those areas where the beastmen hold sway it is a different story. No crystals can be found and the beastmen appear to be better armed, better prepared. It is safe to assume that the beastmen also use them and when they can they are more deadly."

Kimalla was transfixed by this story. "But what has this got to do with you guys?"

Talorn's demeanor suddenly changed. His went lower and the area was filled with a serious air. "It seems the beastmen are on the rise in many places. The main nations cannot hold them back effectively any more. They are too busy squabbling amongst themselves. If the danger isn't on their border then it can be ignored. Because of this the area around the dunes has fell under the beastmen's shadow. The mayor of selbina has called for groups to fight this danger. We are one of those groups. We will not stop until we have claimed Zulkheim back for the enlightened races." He stood as he finished, the passion plain to see in his eyes. For a few seconds no one spoke. Then a roar went up from Talorn's companions. It appeared the soup was ready. Talorn turned to wave at his party and when he looked back at Kimalla the smile was back on his face. "Well grubs up. If I don't get it now then they'll be none left. Thanks for the onion and I hope to see you again soon."

"No probs. Seeya soon" Kimalla watched as he turned back to his group. Halfway there he turned and waved goodnight and then carried on.

"Got a boyfriend Kimalla?" came the dainty voice of T'lesta.

"Go to bed" She snapped back angrily before settling down on her own. She lay on her back and looked at the stars. Her mother had followed a religion that came from Windurst. Their family believed in the divinity of the stars and that they held the power of wishes. Whenever Kimalla was out in a dangerous place like this she would always pray to the stars for safety. She concentrated on her prayers hoping for her wishes to be granted. All of a sudden a cloud moved in from the north. One by one the stars went out as the cloud moved across the sky. Eventually all the light was gone and the only illumination came from the nearby fires. Despite the warm air coming from the dunes Kimalla felt chilled to the bone, a sense of foreboding creeping over her.


	3. Meat wagons

The meat wagons

"Yes. That's a full Tarut I do believe. You Humes might be good at many things but cardy wards isn't one of them." The little taru Mugal beamed across the table at the larger hume as he raked in the Gill. "But I'll be nice. Want a drink?"

"You take my money with a card game your people invented and with cards you keep to yourself. Yet you say you'll be nice?" Rowan scowled down at his black mage friend. "Get me a pint of Old Galkan ale and I might forgive you." The Tarutaru made a hurt look and then waddled off to the bar.

Rowan knew that he wasn't really offended. The banter was one of the things that kept the group going. However even that was dying out now. Their first days as adventurers had been full of energy and laughter. Even after the Quadev had caused their first real life and death battle they had joked about it. Now things were different.

If possible it seemed the Big Galka takker spoke even less than he did before. The only time he seemed to perk up was during the fights they had in the highlands. But now he seemed to do nothing but sit and brood.

T'lesta had changed as well. Although still the shy girl that they had known in Bastok she now hid behind an arrogant face as opposed to the happy one she wore before. Mugal believed it had something to do with their proximity to San D'oria. She alone knew the real reason.

The biggest change though was Kimalla. Ever since they met the other group in the highlands she had gone from being an adventurous Mithra to become as serious as Takker. Even now she sat looking at the night sky hardly touching her food.

"One ale for you and one good vintage Rolanberry wine for me. Want to play another hand?" Mugal had returned from the bar and placed the drinks before him.

"Naaah, I've only got enough gill to pay for my mithkabob. Besides I feel like having fun is banned around here."

They sat in a small tavern on the road from the highlands to the dunes. A fire crackled in a hearth across from the Hume's table. Although several tables were laid out only Rowans party was here. According to the Elvaan barkeep hardly anyone travelled the road anymore. Once flour from the Highland windmills bought traders with Ronufare wood through this way. Bastokan metal was sold for the leather and cloth of San D'oria. All that had changed now. All that was left was the "Meat Wagons" from Valkurn.

It seemed Mugals thoughts went along the same lines. "So what do you thing the Meat wagons could be? I've never heard of any sheep or other edible animal living in Valkurn. Maybe rabbits?"

"I don't think so. I mean rabbits hardly constitute wagons now do they. Maybe something from Selbina? I mean I heard th…………." Rowan trailed off as the Barkeep appeared at his side.

"The meat is coming from Valkurn but it's actually returning to Bastok. There's one coming down the trail now if you really want to see what I mean." With that he went back to the kitchen.

From outside came the sound of a large wagon pulling up outside. The squaekey noise of the Chocobos echoing inside. A few seconds later and a large Galka in black walked in and headed for the Bar. He sat down and mumbled something to the Barkeep.

"Wanna see what he's carrying?" Rowan turned back to see Mugal smiling, Mischief in his eyes. "I could sneak out no problem."

"No thanks I can't be bothered to see a hundred dead rabbits or whatever. You go though if it suits you." Replied rowan. The Tarutaru gave a quick nod and slid of his stool. A few seconds later he was out of the door. Rowan finished his ale and then started for the bar for another. He never reached it. A high pitched scream came from outside.

Dashing for the door Rowan burst through to find Mugal pointing at the cart, his face as white as flour. Rowan heard the door open again and knew his party was behind him. Wishing he grabbed his axe when he came out he walked towards the cart. A foul smell of rotting meat met his nostrils. With the tip of his fingers he pushed up the covering and then jumped back. A limp hume arm fell out in front of him.

"So you want to see what I carry?" The large Galka was back. "Produce of Bastok, refined in Valkurm. I'm returning them to their families." With that he threw off the cover. Whilst Rowan tried to figure out what he was seeing he also heard the sound of T'lesta gagging.

The wagon was filled with bodies. Around 20 of them mostly Hume and Galka. Cuts and slashes bit deep into their skin. Burns removed hair and flesh. Stings and water cuts could also been seen. All of the eyes were lifeless.

Rowan stumbled back from the cart. His world spinning. He saw T'lesta being ill in the drain. Takker stood and hit a wall a howl of rage marring his peacefull exterior. Mugal sat weeping where Rowan had found him. The grinning face of the Wagon driver came into view.

Just before his world turned to darkness he focused on Kimalla. She stood expressionless. Staring into the wagon. Her lips moved slightly and for a second she seemed much more than the Mithra he knew. Then the night consumed him.


	4. Valkurm Encounter

Valkurm Encounter

The Valkurm dunes spread across a very large section of the continent of Quon. A Blisteringly hot sandy wasteland. Not as large as the Altepa deserts but still a large obstacle for anyone wishing to travel between the nations of Bastok and San D'oria. Flanked on either sides by the Highlands of Konstacht and the La Theine Plateau it still attracted more visitors than it would usually. In peaceful times large trade convoys would trundle through. Either to the two nearest city-states or to the port of selbina then onwards to far off Windurst. In peaceful times fishermen would come to hunt the crab on the Whitebone sands or to fish in the Selbina Harbour. In peaceful times Valkurm was inviting despite the heat. These were not peaceful times.

"IF HE MOVES AGAIN PUMP HIM FULL OF ARROWS." The voice of the Ranger captain of the second group called up. His group consisting of three rangers a healer and two paladins were providing the supporting cover for the hastily assembled alliance. They had just efficiently taken down two large looking goblins with the aid of the first group.

The first group was made up of close combat specialists. A lithe Elvaan Samurai led them in a blurry dance of death through whatever got in their way. Kimallas group (the final one) was charged with plugging any holes that might appear. Lizards hitting the main groups flanks had been dealt with quickly. As had some large mayflys that had descended and hit the Rangers group.

Two more goblins crested a dune with something very large between them. The setting sun behind them turned the figures into silhouettes and made the large thing between them hard to identify. That didn't stop the rangers though and the air filled with the whistling of arrows as they opened fire on the dark shape. Arrows clearly hit it and clearly hurt it. With a howl of rage the beast raced towards the archers. It ran past the first group and only stopped when it hit the wall of the two paladins. Out from the aura of the sun it became clear the Goblins had provoked a Brutal sheep to attack them. The second group formed up to face this threat.

The Goblins that brought the beast into the fight had already ditched the sticks used to herd the sheep and attacked the first group. The yells of the Samurai kept order in the face of these dangerous foes. The two red mages in the first group trying to keep the warriors up despite the heavy blows falling on them.

"Right we're gonna hit the goblins full force. Standard battle practice." Yelled Kimalla. "Everyone know their places?"

"The rangers are getting hit hard. We need to help them." Answered Rowan. Mugal Tugal nodded at his side. "If the beast gets past the paladins they are done for."

"No Kimalla is right" Rumbled Takker. "The goblins are bigger threat. They must be taken"

"But we can't lose the rear flank." Squeaked Mugal. "I'm with Rowan"

"GROUP THREE WHERE ARE YOU?" cried the Elvaan Samurai.

"Fine split up, me and Takker will hit the goblins. Rowan, you and mugal take the sheep. We'll have words afterwards." The glare she fixed rowan with could have stopped a Gigan in its tracks. It lingered a second before the party split. The Elvaan Healer T'lesta left standing where she was.

Kimalla covered the distance to the nearest goblin quickly. It was pummelling the shield of a Hume Warrior a large two-handed sword. A Galka lay near the pair motionless. A dark stain spreading over his cream fur from his belly. The rest of the party, attacking the other goblin, didn't notice their fallen comrade.

The first blow that Kimalla struck rang cleanly off the batsman's helm. The noise of metal on metal reverberating in the evening air. A blow from the embattled hume also glanced of the thick metal covering the goblin. The Goblin knocked the shield of the warrior aside and struck out with his own weapon. The stab was both accurate and brutal. The tip of the blade piercing the throat of the Hume and passing through to the other side. The blade withdrew and the red covering it was clear even in the failing light. With a gurgling sound the hume fell back and lay still.

Kimalla let out a scream of rage and lunged at the batsman's back. Focusing all her anger and fury at the target in front of her she managed to find a weak spot in the armour that allowed her dagger to slip through. The Goblin arched his back in pain and swung round to face this new threat. The large sword swung round in a blow that just missed Kimallas stomach. Showing excellent mastery of the sword, the goblin managed to use the momentum to bring the sword in a circular motion to strike in an Arc. The blow was deflected by Kimallas Buckler but the blow jarred the bones in her arm and left it numb. The goblin then lashed out with a mailed fist that caught her just below the ribcage. Kimalla fell to the floor gasping for air.

Takker appeared from behind the Mithra and started throwing punches into the Batsman's head and body. The clangs as the metal surrounding Takkers fists hit the armour of the Goblin sounded like the steady hits of a blacksmith at his forge. For a second it seemed that the Galka was turning the tide of the fight. Blow after blow struck the Beastman and it staggered back under the attack.

Suddenly the situation changed. The Goblin showed surprising agility by ducking under one blow and twisting round another. In a deft movement it swung it's blade again and aimed squarely for the Galkas throat. A blur of fur got in the way and the large sword embedded itself into the Monks arm. Takker let no cry of pain out as he again hit the beastman with his free arm. The second the arm came back the goblin briefly let go of the sword and launched his whole body at Takkers face. Squat but powerful legs drove the full weight of the goblin in a vicious head butt that caught his assailant off guard. Blood exploded from the Galkas nose and he too fell backwards. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

With a grunt of triumph the Goblin hefted his sword from the arm of Kimallas fallen comrade. Standing over Takker he raised it high into the air. The low sun glinting off the blade where the blood hadn't dulled it. Everything in Kimallas head happened to quickly. A thousand plans of how to save Takker flew through her head. Each one was discarded in an instant. In the time it had taken the Goblin to raise the weapon Kimalla knew that Takker would die. Inside her she could feel her grief already starting to well. A large darkness gathered in her body and she trembled from within. One thought consumed her.

Takker will die. The goblin will bring down his sword deep into the galkas chest.

Takker will die. The goblins will take over valkurm and turn it into a haven for beastmen

Takker will die. The armies of the beastmen will come here and form another army.

Takker will die, Darkness will engulf the whole world.

Takker will die.

A scream erupted from Kimallas throat and brilliant flash erupted from within her. A wall of force that could be felt ripped from her body and struck the beastman standing over Takker. The scream lasted several seconds and all Kimalla could see was light. A brilliant light that was both painful and beautiful too behold.

A voice spoke too her then but it could not be heard properly. The voice didn't whisper nor did it speak a foreign tongue. Yet it seemed to be beyond comprehension. Kimalla listened for a long while. The sound calmed and soothed her even though she could not see the speaker. Gradually the voice faded from her ears and light faded from her sight.

A grinning hume came into view. "Welcome to the Valkurm outpost."


	5. The camp

The sun rose over the horizon, just like it had done for as long as the world existed. It's light illuminated the sandy wasteland that was the valkurm dunes like it would do until the world ended. To some ancient beliefs the sun was a god, bringing life to the planet. However at this time T'lesta doubted it. No god could have let the scene before her happen.

The Elvaan healer peered over the rock that she was crouched behind. In the distance she saw the smoky remains of the outpost that once stood guard in the endless sands of the dunes. A tattered Bastokan flag still feebly fluttering in the wind. She could only just make out the movement as things moved on the inside. On the outside the bodies of numerous fallen adventurers hung silently. Some still dressed in the armour they died in. Most naked, their weapons having been scavenged for the invading horde.

Just past the outpost and further to the south T'lesta could just about see the gates of the Town of Selbina. The view was obscured by thick smoke coming up from the campfires that studded the night landscape. An army of Goblins roughly a thousand strong surrounded the small town. Stakes littered the landscape, a body on each of them.

"It should never of got this far out of hand." The deep voice of a Hume startled T'lesta. Standing beside her stood a powerfully built Hume. His armour glistening in the post-dawn light. A huge two-handed great katana resting against a rock next to him. He continued. "The Bastokan Army could have crushed this uprising without breaking a sweat. Or the Royal knights of San D'oria could have swept them away like the forces of the Great War." He paused for a second. "I can't believe they're letting it happen again."

"Letting what happen again." Questioned T'lesta.

As if noticing her for the first time the Hume turned to face the White mage sitting next to him. "Oh nothing. Just the ramblings of someone who hasn't seen home in a while." Extending a hand out to her he made his greeting. "I'm Hiraku currently in the employ of the mayor of Selbina. Although as you can see I haven't been paid in a while." A slight grin crossed his face as he helped T'lesta to her feet.

"In the employ? What do you mean?"

"Well just before they…." He flicked a glance over to the Goblins "got organised the mayor arranged for groups of adventurers to help keep the peace. In the end though it was too little too late. Hey we should head back to camp. The gobs stay together during the night because of the Ghouls. But they'll be out hunting again soon. Coming?"

The camp that he spoke of was a loose collection of parties that formed together for mutual defence. Around 230 people from all over Vana'diel were currently encamped just past the siren sands. Most of them were adventurers who were on their way to Selbina. Others were formed from parties like Hirakus. One's fighting the goblins already. This was where the remnants of their alliance had brought the unconscious form of Kimalla following the last fight.

As she got up to follow the Hume Samurai her thoughts were cast back to that struggle against the Goblins. The fight had been one of the worst they had been in. A Hume had died after a sword pierced his throat. T'lesta could not get to him quick enough. Takker had almost died as well and only a miracle saved him. Even in hindsight she can't say for sure what caused it. One moment the beastman was standing over the Galka monk, preparing to end his life. The next it was flying backwards through the air.

"Gil for your thoughts." Hiraku called to her.

"I'm not sure if I understand what I'm thinking myself." The Hume looked down at her expectantly. "Well before we came to the camp we got a real nasty fight from a couple of Goblins. My friend was unconscious and about to be killed when…….. well when something happened."

"Something like what?"

"I don't know. My Mithran friend Kimalla somehow stopped the final blow and killed the goblin. It was burnt inside its armour but it looked like it was burnt from the inside."

"Your friend a mage?"

"No. Just your standard Mithra, Last time I saw her she was still unconscious at the camp. No wounds or anything, just not awake." T'lesta shivered at this. As a white mage she was attuned to the lifeforce of others. However when she was trying to heal Kimalla she couldn't understand anything. It was like something else was in there with her. Something………big.

"Kimalla?………hmmmm I recognise the name." He paused for a second. " I think I know the one your talking about. I think one of my party is looking after her. Hold on a second." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small greenish pearl. Placing it into his ear. He put his hand to the side of his head and spoke aloud. "Hey Ine your patient called Kimalla?" He nodded a few times and then turned back to T'lesta. "Seems like your friends in good hands. Ine is the best. One time she…….." He stopped again and from the look on his face she could tell that he was listening to the pearl.

In the Distance the camp came into view. However it looked different this time. The people were gathered together in the centre. There seemed to be more of them, but it could just be that she'd never seen them all together like this.

"It seems that we've had some reinforcements. A couple of Iron Musketeers from Bastok arrived with about 40 more people last night." He stopped obviously listening to his pearl. "And a force of about 300 has just arrived with a Royal Knight." Again the silence. "They are planning to hit the goblins soon." With that he started to run. T'lesta took one final glance towards the smoke behind her and then started her own sprint to the camp.

Rowan was standing in the middle of a large group of people who were jostling for space in the centre of the camp. A small clearing had formed around 3 figures that were motioning for quiet. A burly Galka dwarfed his Hume partner on one side of the circle and a tall Elvaan in highly polished armour faced them.

Rowan felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned to see Mugal-Tugal trying to get his attention.

"What's going on with the importaru people? I can't see a Thing." Came his shrill voice.

"Well it appears that there is some discussion about who will lead the battle against the Goblins" came the reply. "The Royal knight claims that since his is the largest force then he should lead. The two Iron Musketeers are stating that this land belongs to Bastok so they should be in charge. This could take a while. Any news on Kimalla?"

"No she still all sleepy-weepy. The healer claims she's fine though. I just wish would wake up."

A roar from the assembled crowd interrupted the Taru mage. The sounds of blades being drawn could just about be heard over the sudden rush of noise. Followed by a sharp intake of breath from the assembled adventurers,

"If that is what you Bastokan dust mites truly feel then maybe me and my troops will just take the fight to the Goblins by ourselves." Yelled the irate Elvaan.

"That's just fine by us." Retorted the Hume Musketeer. "After they've captured you I'm sure you'll make a very good wife for the head goblin."

"WHY YOU!" in an instant a throwing knife was whistling it's way towards the Hume. With a look of surprise the Hume started to move but it would be too slow. A blur of movement from the crowd caught Rowan's eyes. There was a clang of metal on metal and then the arrow was on the floor. A Hume in dark armour stood motionless with his great katana outstretched an arrow impaled in the floor next to him.

"You are all fools. Separately you stand no chance against the beastman horde. Either you unite or you will die." The voice of the stranger was deep and powerful.

"That fiend just tried to kill me. San'dorian scum I'll…….." his voice cut quickly as there was another blur of movement and a lithe Mithra was beside the Musketeer with a knife to his throat.

"I apologise for this. I do not intend it as a threat. Merely a ways to get your attention. My name is Hiraku and I have a proposition for you." He glanced first at the Royal Knight. "Your force is the largest and we will need everyman for my plan to work." Turning back to the bastokans he said, "You have great heart and great skill. We will need both of these in great quantities." Finally he turned his back on both of them and walked towards a large tent. "I ask you to talk with me a while. After that whatever choice you make I will abide by." With his speech finished the samurai entered his tent the Mithra who held the knife to the musketeer silently followed.

For a long moment no one moved. The desert winds blew the long hair of the Royal Knight and ruffled the exposed fur of the Galka. With a slight chuckle the Hume started towards the tent. His partner followed shortly. With a contemptuous sneer on his face the Royal knight also moved into the tent.

An hour later and the crowd still sat around. A few mummers of conversation broke out but most people remained still and quiet. Finally the tent flaps opened and two Humes, an Elvaan and a Galka emerged. It was the latter that stepped forward and with a loud voice made his proclamation.

"EVERYONE PREPARE FOR BATTLE. WE MARCH AT SUNUP." The cheer that followed could be heard all the way in the walled town of selbina.

In a quieter part of the camp a lone healer worked over the unconscious form of a Mithra. Without warning the patient sat bolt upright a look of alarm on her face. Her lips moved as she stared into the distance.

"Praise Altana your awake. Can you hear me?" The healer asked. The patient turned her head to Ine, her lips still moving. She tried to understand what Kimalla was saying but could not make out the words. "I'm sorry I can't understand what your saying."

A roar from outside snapped her attention away from the Mithra. However when she turned back Kimalla had not moved but she could now be heard.

"It has begun."


End file.
